No Entry
by MisfitOfMisbehaviour
Summary: When the likes of Edge, Christian, and Chris Jericho go into a place with signs of "NO ENTRY" plastered over it, traumatic consequences await them. Based on a very, very true story.


**A:N: This story is 100% true, and it all happened to me today. Nothing is sugarcoated. Sadly, Edge, Christian and Chris weren't in my experience, nor do I own them. I may also note, neither me or my friends were drunk/high.**

* * *

"We should...We...We should totally...totally go to that place that had 'No Entry' plastered over it... You know that place we passed the other day, Jay?" Adam asked Jay. Or as they were more commonly known, Edge and Christian. To say the least, Adam was high and Jay was... Drunk. And I happened to be stuck with the assclowns.

"Yeah!" Jay slurred.

Now, I would usually stop these idiots, but what's better than seeing Dumber and Dumberer making fools out of themselves?

"You in, Chris?"

"Eh, sure." I agreed, and we headed out to wherever they were talking about. May I just point out, walking around with a guy who is stoned, and another who is beyond drunk at 3PM is _**never**_ a good idea.

* * *

We reached this place, and it was closed gates, with a huge gap. "DO NOT ENTER" signs were indeed, plastered all over the gates. We went in, and it was no more than a calm hill, decorated with trees and bushes at both sides.

"So why aren't we allowed in here?" I asked.

"There's this huge house at the top of this hill, that's falling apart but they can't knock it down for a certain reason," Adam shrugged. Suddenly, we heard some knocking, like the noise of your next-door neighbour hammering something into a wall. Jay and Adam froze.

"Keep going." Adam said. We stopped again at almost the top of the hill.

"There's a caravan there." I stated.

"Well done, great-eyes." Jay rolled his eyes, as he, Adam and I glided past it, ninja-style.

We were walking along a path, and the house was in sight.

"It doesn't even look that ba-"

"HEY YOU! WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A voice boomed behind us. Adam snapped straight back to reality, and started sprinting ahead. Jay was right behind him. _Well fuck!_

* * *

*Jay POV*

We ran as fast as we could through the wind, the man still screaming at us.

"Stop!" He roared. I ran faster, almost overtaking Adam.

"This way!" Adam said, loud enough for me to hear, I snapped my head back, and the guy who was chasing us was atleast two corners away. We got into the field, leaping over stacks of bricks, over hay, piles of gravel, and everything in-between, suddenly Adam fell, the idiot. _A guy who may or may not kill us is chasing us, and he thinks it's okay to fall!_

* * *

Eventually, we reached an acceptable distance and collapsed onto the hay, gasping for air.

"My hair's messed up, isn't it?" I said, suddenly completley sober.

"Only a bit." He grinned.

"You look like Thor, too."

"I get that alot." He grinned, I heard my phone vibrate.

_Chris._

* * *

"Jay? Where are you and Adam?"

"In the field."

"Ah, okay, hold on a sec," He said, before I heard him running.

"I'm at the field, but I can't see you."

"Look now," I said, jumping up and waving at him.

"Oh, right."

"Hurry up," I commanded, hanging up, after 10 minutes, he reached us.

* * *

"What even happened with you?" I asked.

"Oh, the guy was fat and bald, but fast. He pretty much screamed at me asking where we were going, I recalled you guys talking about a path at the other side on our way here, so I said there, and then he growled an 'Okay then' at me. I was terrified for once."

"Evil bastard." Adam laughed.

"That was so scary, but funny..." I said.

"Eh, we mayaswell get going, I don't think I wanna be here much longer." Chris said.

"I second that." And so we headed. After a while, we were almost at the bushes and I looked back.

"The guy's fucking staring at us."

"Oh shit." Adam said, speedwalking.

"By the way, Cody's meeting us. I told him to meet us outside the gate." Chris said.

"He's defenaitly in for a story." I said. On our way through the bushes, I got whacked in the face by branches many times, custody of Adam.

* * *

As we got out, I looked across at the house.

"We've actually just ran ALL the way from there to here..." I said.

"That's actually a _really _long distance."

I saw Cody ahead, he was on his phone before seeing us, he walked over.

"I don't beleive you guys." He grinned, shaking his head in disbeleif.

"Neither do I." Chris said.

"We should go back in." Adam smirked.

"_Never."_


End file.
